First Time Lovers
by CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Spock visits Jim after realizing that Jim is fantasizing about him, through their accidental bond. K/S slash. PWP and pure smut.


First Time Lovers

"Captain's Log, supplemental. The Enterprise has just completed routine star mapping of a previously unexplored sector of space. It's been five days, and the crew is becoming increasingly restless. Our next mission is to escort an Andorian Ambassador to the planet Babel for intergalactic peace negotiations."

Jim closed the log, uncertain what else to add, and went over to the bed and stretched out. It was 23:00 hours and normally he would be sound asleep, but tonight Jim was restless, and could not stop thinking about his First Officer. He had hoped that his initial attraction to the Vulcan would fade, but the opposite had happened- he found that he was falling in love with Spock. And he was at a loss at how to proceed, how to indicate to Spock that he wanted much more than friendship from him. Normally Jim would seduce through flirting and alcohol, but he knew that alcohol had no effect on Vulcans, and Spock was intelligent enough to realize immediately what Jim's intentions were. If he was being honest with himself, Jim was scared that Spock would turn him down flat because sleeping with another man would be illogical.

Sighing he let himself fantasize about the Vulcan, how he would look after being kissed passionately, his body sprawled naked beneath Jim's, fingers tracing soft skin, face open and expressive for once. One of Jim's hands slid down between his legs, and gripped his erection, stroking gently while he thought about what his First Officer's body would look like, especially that Vulcan cock of his. All of Jim's research indicated that, like most desert dwelling species, Vulcan's had retractable penis's that were held within the body when not in use, and likely internal testicles, but he had found no pictures, textbook or otherwise, that showed exactly what that looked like. And since most of Spock's biology was more Vulcan than human, Jim saw no reason to assume he wasn't equipped like a Vulcan.

Soft moan's started to escape the human's lips, as he visualized Spock's mouth replacing his hand on his cock. He started stroking himself harder and faster.

Suddenly his door chimed, indicating that someone wanted something from him. '_What the hell? Who could that be at this hour... oh god please tell me its not Spock!'_ he thought frantically while trying to get himself presentable enough to answer the door. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he opened the door, and sure enough it was Spock standing on the other side. His heart beating erratically, he stood aside and let the other man enter his quarters.

"Spock, its late. What is so important that it can't wait til the morning?" Jim asked, feigning a yawn.

The Vulcan hesitated for a moment, obviously uncertain of something, then cautiously asked; "Jim, how much do you know about Vulcan bonds?"

This was the last thing Jim was expecting, and it took him a moment to know how to reply. "Not much. I know that there telepathic, and permanent, and are essentially the Vulcan form of marriage. Why do you ask?"

"When we melded on Amerind it seems that the beginnings of a bond were forged, and has grown stronger since then. Strong enough that... I can hear your thoughts even when we are not touching."

Jim felt his face grow hot, and knew he was blushing. "Wait does that mean...?"

"Yes, I know that you were... fantasizing about me. It was rather distracting." Spock confessed softly, not looking at Jim as he did so, which was fine since Jim was staring at his own feet.

"Spock..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I do not mind that you think about me that way." Spock's voice was so soft that Jim barely heard what he was saying.

"You... don't?" Jim glanced up to notice that Spock had quietly closed the distance between them, and was now standing only a few inches away. He leaned in, wanting to close the gap entirely, and Spock took this as an invitation to kiss his captain. The kiss was soft and hesitant, and Jim realized that Spock was uncertain what to do, and he suddenly just knew that Spock was a virgin. He broke the kiss.

"Spock, are you sure about doing this?" He looked his First Officer in the eye, not wanting to push him into sex if he didn't want to. "I don't want you to think that you have to put out for me just because I want you to."

Spock replied by kissing him again, properly this time, all traces of hesitance gone. The kiss was clumsy since he had never tried to kiss Uhura like this – he hadn't desired her sexually, which had been the basis of their breakup two months into the five year mission. Well, that and the fact that Spock was finding it increasingly impossible to deny that he preferred men over women. He was glad when Jim took over and deepened the kiss, guiding Spock's tongue with his own.

After a moment, Spock pulled away. "Jim, give me your hand." Confused, Jim complied, and Spock pressed the first two fingers of his right hand against Jim's, rubbing gently.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked, faintly aware that the motion felt good to Spock, but did nothing for him.

"This is how Vulcan's kiss, Captain." Jim shivered slightly at the breathless way Spock said 'captain'. "Hands are one of the major erogenous zones of the Vulcan body, much the same way lips are for humans." He leaned back in and kissed Jim again in the human way without breaking the Vulcan kiss.

Jim returned the kiss, tongue exploring the hot Vulcan mouth, and his free hand wrapping around the back of Spock's neck. He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along Spock's jaw, before dragging the tip of his tongue up the side of his ear, earning him a gasp from the Vulcan. Repeating the motion, he took the ears pointed tip in his mouth and sucked gently.

"C-captain... stop that..." Spock moaned making no real attempts to get Jim to stop what he was doing. Smirking, Jim pulled his mouth away from Spock's ear, while mentally adding ears to the his list of known Vulcan erogenous zones.

"Whats wrong, Spock? That felt good, I could tell." Spock didn't know how to answer. Jim sighed. "You've never done anything sexual before, have you?"

Again, Spock hesitated, then slowly shook his head. "No, Captain, I have not done anything like this before. I do not know how to... what you want me to do..."

"Just do what comes naturally for you to do. If you really want to stop, we can stop." But Jim didn't think that that was really the issue. He had a feeling that Spock was worried that his lack of experience was a 'turn off' for Jim. "Spock, its OK that you haven't done this before." He whispered, nuzzling Spock's neck gently.

Spock slowly turned his head to give Jim more room, and was rewarded with gentle kissing back up to his ear, and Jim felt a warm hand slip down the front of his pants. At first Spock's touch was slow, hesitant, but the Vulcan quickly gained speed and confidence, and had his Captain gasping for breath.

"Oh fuck, Spock that feels amazing! Spock!" He gasped as he felt himself get pushed over the edge, hot cum splashing across his stomach and Spock's hand. Resting his head against Spock's shoulder, he took a moment to catch his breath, before pulling Spock over to the bed. He casually removed his clothing, and saw Spock do the same, before lying down on his back, pulling Spock down on top of him. Hands fisting in Spock's hair, he kissed the Vulcan again, passionately, and this time it was Jim's hand travelling south in exploration.

"Jim... take me..." Spock gasped as he stopped Jim's hand.

"You sure?" Jim asked simply for the sake of asking, he knew that Spock would not make such a request unless he was certain he was ready to take that step. "Lie down on your stomach."

Spock did so, and Jim snagged the bottle of lube on his nightstand. Slicking up his fingers, he slid Spock's legs further apart before gently sliding the first finger inside him. Spock made a small sound of mixed pleasure and pain, and tensed slightly. "Hey, relax OK? It will hurt less if your relaxed." He rubbed his free hand along Spock's back as he spoke, and soon he felt the half-Vulcan relax enough for Jim to add a second finger. Again, Spock tensed, but forced himself to relax almost instantly. Not wanting to rush, Jim started gently finger fucking his First Officer, and was rewarded by Spock pushing back against his fingers in a bid for more friction. The sight was incredibly arousing, and Jim found himself wondering what would happen if he let Spock fist him with one of those sensitive Vulcan hands of his.

"_Perhaps we could explore that option at some point?" _Jim started as he heard Spock's voice inside his head, thinking for a split second that he was going crazy, when he remembered the bond and Vulcan touch telepathy.

"_Is that something you'd want to do to me?" _He thought back as he finally added a third finger. Mental laughter filled his mind, accompanied by a sense of impatience radiating from the Vulcan. Realizing that Spock did not tense at all at the addition of the third finger, he figured Spock was as prepped as he was going to get he removed the fingers and rubbed some additional lube onto his erection.

"Roll over, I want to see your face." A second later Spock was on his back with his legs gently wrapped around his Captain's waist. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Spock's legs tightened around his waist, and Jim smirked slightly as he guided himself into Spock. Both men gasped as Jim buried himself to the hilt- Spock was tighter than he had expected. Pausing only for a second, he started thrusting, setting a gentle rhythm while Spock got used to the penetration.

"Faster... Move faster Captain." Jim almost came then and there, it was so hot hearing Spock call him 'Captain' while Jim was fucking him. Shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm, Jim paused for a long moment, then started fucking Spock in earnest. With each thrust he increased his speed until he was slamming into Spock's body as hard as he could. No longer trying to control himself, Spock let out a string of gasps and moans punctuated with expletives and the words 'captain' and 'Jim'. His nail's scraped down Jim's back hard enough to draw blood, and his hips pushed upwards matching Jim's rhythm and drawing Jim in deeper with each thrust.

After a few minutes, Spock moved one hand to Jim's face, finger's automatically finding the psi-points as he initiated a mind meld. He soon found himself no longer able to tell where he ended and Jim began, both mentally and physically, and didn't care. Jim completed him, and he completed Jim. How he had lived so long without this feeling of completeness he did not know, all he knew was that now that he had found it he was not going to let go, and Jim felt the same. Both gasped as they came simultaneously, the bond completing at the same time.

Spock let his hand fall away from Jim's face, the meld ended, as Jim collapsed on top of him, boneless, barely staying conscious from the force of his orgasm, and lay there panting for several minutes, neither moving, both content to stay like that forever.

Eventually Jim must have fallen asleep for next thing he knew his alarm was going off. "Computer, alarm off." He muttered, and the noise ceased. "Is it really time to get up already?" He buried his face into Spock's shoulder, mildly surprised to find that the Vulcan had stayed instead of returning to his own quarters to sleep.

Spock's only response was to push at Jim until the human sighed and got up, stretching and feeling his back protest as the scratches Spock's nails had made the night before protested and began bleeding anew. Sighing again Jim headed for the shower.

"Jim, there is not enough time for us to shower individually, and I do not desire to return to my own quarters in this state." Glancing over his shoulder, Jim laughed.

"Then join me." Jim laughed, stopping in the bathroom doorway, and gazed at Spock as the Vulcan hesitantly stood and walked over to join him. Taking Spock's hand, Jim pulled him towards the shower and turned on the water, wishing they had the time to have shower-sex. However, the alarm was set to go off only thirty minutes before the start of alpha shift, so Jim had to settle for simply washing the sweat and cum off Spock's body, and letting Spock do the same to his own body. All to soon he was turning the water off again, and rushing to dry himself off and dress in a clean uniform, pausing only to let Spock bandage the scratches on his back- there was no time for Jim to go to sickbay.

Spock pulled on the clothing he had discarded the night before, and left before Jim had finished dressing so he would have time to change into a clean uniform in his own quarters before reporting to the bridge. When he reported to the science station and sat down he was glad of all the years of Vulcan control, and did not flinch as pain shot up his back. Smiling internally, he realized that this must be what people referred to as 'good pain', and through their bond felt Jim confirm the fact.

Moments later Jim himself was on the bridge, arriving just as alpha shift began. "Status report?" As delta shifts commander filled him in on what had happened that night, he tested the new bond with Spock, realizing that it could come in very useful to be able to communicate mentally with his First Officer.

"Continue on course to Andoria, warp factor five." He settled down in the command chair, his own back hurting a bit in sympathy to the pain he knew Spock was feeling as a result of there nocternal activities, and he smiled slightly, sending Spock mental reassurance that next time he would be the one with a sore backside.


End file.
